Weeping Angels
Portrayed by: * - Biology The Weeping Angels were a species of winged humanoids from the early universe, so called because they covered their faces, giving them a weeping appearance, to prevent trapping themselves in stone form. Appearence The Weeping Angels looked like stone statues of humanoid women with wings. When the Angels became older or grew weaker, they appeared to wear away as a normal statue naturally would over many years. This wearing would become so severe that they did not look like their original forms anymore, losing their wings and becoming more like a typical statue of significant age. These older Weeping Angels did not have the same speed as their "healthy" counterparts, but were just as deadly, and could regain their appearance if re-energized. Abilities The Weeping Angels had a unique and nearly-perfect defense mechanism, quantum-locking which caused them to turn into stone when being observed. It could also be done by instinct, when they believed they were being watched. When not being observed, they could move incredibly fast to catch their victims. However, this meant that they had to cover their eyes when in their stony form; otherwise if they saw each other they would be trapped forever. The Weeping Angels had the ability to move living creatures back through time with a touch. This allowed them to consume the potential energy from the time the victims could have had alive had the Angel not transported the victim back in time. The Angels were able to move people through both space and time, as Kathy Nightingale was touched in London, but ended up in Hull, while Billy Shipton was touched inside a parking garage, but arrived in 1969 in an outdoor location. Besides feeding on this potential energy, they could also feed on other types of energy, such as the radiation given off by a Galaxy-class Star Liner or the electrical energy in electronics. This also caused lights to flicker, making it easier to avoid their quantum-locking. The Angels were also unnaturally strong, capable of breaking through steel doors and breaking victims' necks without much difficulty. Anything with the image of the Angel, such as pictures or film, also gained the abilities of an Angel and would eventually become an Angel. When victims looked the Angel in the eyes, this ability allowed the Angel to infect their visual centres, creating an image in their mind. Thus affected, the victim could be mentally influenced by the Angel until it became fully grown, at which point it could escape the person's body (killing them in the process). This ability could only be stopped by shutting down the visual centre. Examples of mental influence include making the victim count down the minutes to their own death, and making the victim hallucinate that one of their limbs has petrified. The Angels were also able to take the consciousness of someone who had died and reanimated it in order to communicate. The Angels also had night vision. History The Weeping Angels evolved near the beginning of the universe, and were, in the Doctor's words, "the only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely," since one of their methods of killing was to let their victims "live to death". They also had a defense mechanism of turning into stone when observed by another, this perhaps made them the loneliest beings in existence as, due to this defense mechanism, they could not even look at each other. In that respect, the Doctor appeared to pity them. The Time Lords knew of the Weeping Angels and viewed them as nightmarish: an old manuscript on the Weeping Angels, written in High Gallifreyan, translated into "DO NOT BLINK". In late 20th century, one Weeping Angel was just a stone statue which had been animated by the Entity's power and used by the Fourth Master to gain control of the residents of Devil's End and resist any attack. After the Master was defeated and the Entity banished, the fake Angel ceased to be animate and was destroyed by TASK. In 2013, a group of Weeping Angels managed to strand the Fifth Doctor, Molly Riddle and ALLEN in 1969 and captured the Doctor's IDRIS with the goal of using the Time Lord technology for its near-unlimited temporal energy, in a process which was capable of turning off the sun. Despite gaining the IDRIS, the Angels could not find a way into the police box-shaped construct; however they later found the IDRIS's key. Unfortunately for the Angels, Faith Kingsleigh took the key from one of the Angels before they could reach the IDRIS. The Angels started stalking Faith in their attempt to gain access to the TARDIS. They managed to corner her and Barny Magpie in the basement of the Wester Drumlins estate building where the IDRIS was stored by the Angels. She managed to enter it and send it back to the Doctor. When it finished dematerialising the Angels gazed at each other across the empty space where the IDRIS was, which turned each other into stone perpetually thereby ending the group's menace. The Sixth Doctor would make references to these Angels as scavengers and that an Angel would not usally be so "merciful" when killing and also hinted that he had TASK destroy them. In 2014, an Angel began attacking Excalibur-3 in Cardiff to drain the power of the Cardiff rift. After stalking and frightning Alice Evans, she took a photograph of the Angel and, when she brought it to the Stone, the Angel used it's image in the photo to attack and disable the Excalibur team until Eugene Eltons burned the image. With that, the real Angel was able to enter the Stone, killing the immortal Captain George Lazarus when the Captain tried to stop it. However, the Angel was repelled by the undead Dr. Logan Mercer, as it could not send Logan back in time and was able to move in front of him. While it was confused, Logon shot the Angel twice in the head, killing it. When a museum was made from the Doctor's memories in the Matrix, it contained a Weeping Angel. The Eighth Astrobus declared that the Time Lords who opposed him, who covered their eyes in the same way as the Weeping Angels, would "stand as monuments to their shame, like the Weeping Angels of old". At an unknown point in time, a definitive piece of literature about the Angels was created. In the 33rd century, flocks of angels began swarming human colony worlds and darkening the sunlight to feed; worlds such as New Moscow were asked to take up arms against the angels, causing some to say it would not be possible to oppose such powerful creatures. At some point in the 47th century, hundreds of Weeping Angels came to Alfava Metraxis and wiped out the civilization of the Aplans. After doing this, they ran out of food and began to starve, going dormant in the Aplan Mortarium. Another Angel somehow learned of this, and feigned dormancy in the ruins of Razvahan until it was dug up. It passed between private hands and eventually was brought to the Byzantium, at which point it caused the ship to crash onto Alfava Metraxis in the 51st centuray, planning to use the radiation as fuel. Dr. Daphne Downs, who had been tracking it, tried to warn the owners, but was not successful. The Sixth Doctor and Bob Price, along with Daphne and soldiers from the 51st century Church, entered the temple to find it. Inside the Maze, numerous worn statues were found and the Doctor deduced that the Angel must have hidden itself among them to avoid being found. The Angel would go on to kill Clerics Christian, Angelo and Pat, using the consciousness of Pat to communicate with the Doctor. Eventually, the Doctor realized that all the statues were Angels. When surrounded, they were able to escape by destroying a gravity globe, creating an "updraft" and falling onto the Byzantium. The Angels followed them, only for both groups to encounter a crack in one of the ship's walls. The Crack was bleeding pure time energy, something the Angels could not feast upon. Fearing the Crack, the Angels fled to the other side of the ship, and told the Doctor that only he could seal the crack by throwing himself into it. Instead, the Doctor waited for Byzantium's artificial gravity to shut off, because the Angels were absorbing too much energy from the ship itself, causing the entire Angel army to fall into the Crack, sealing it and removing them from history. Alternate Timeline(s) . Appearences Time and Space: Series 3 *"Blink of an Eye" *"Prisoner of the Extronos" (Mentioned only) *"Secret of the Loch" (Mentioned only) *"The Demon" Excalibur: Series 2 *"Image of an Angel" Time and Space: Series 4 *"A Christmas Memory" Time and Space: Series 5 *"The Final Day of the Doctor" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 6 *"Crash of the Byzantium" / "Eyes Wide Open" *"Flatmates" (Mentioned only) *"Love and Loss" (Mentioned only) *"Saving the Universe" (Briefly spotted during the Doctor's Timeline Rewind) Trivia *. Category:Enemies of the Fifth Doctor Category:Enemies of Excalibur-3 Category:Enemies of the Sixth Doctor